


i'm falling deep (into a pit of vipers)

by gukkers



Series: when things blow up i close my eyes (i'm left with what i am) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2b2t, Angst, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad parent Philza Minecraft, Business Bay is BACK, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, there is gonna be so many people i am Afriad, they're mostly for the discs, tommy gets his shit together, well not really we'll get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukkers/pseuds/gukkers
Summary: Tommy and his discs get ready to get the hell out of dodge, but nothing ever goes smoothly for the sixteen year old.
Relationships: Bitzel & Kit | Wispexe & Luke | LukeOrSomething & Time Deo & TommyInnit, Business Bay SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: when things blow up i close my eyes (i'm left with what i am) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127522
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	i'm falling deep (into a pit of vipers)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another fic of tommy getting out of the dsmp>:)
> 
> this is a continuation to my previous fic in this series, but you can read it as a standalone! i hope you enjoy:)

_Well, I’ve heard there was a special place,_

_Where men could go and emancipate,_

_The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers._

**—**

Tommy had woken up to a silvery voice singing L'manburg's anthem and he curses at whatever god that had decided to mock him that morning, knowing what day it was.

It's the day after the revolution.

After Wilbur had blown up ~~their~~ his home. 

After Technoblade had gone against him, spawning withers with clear murderous intent, against his ~~only brother left~~ ally.

After Philza had stabbed his brother, the first president of his country, and proceeded to disappear with the dying body cradled in his arms, knowing his oldest would follow and ~~abandons his youngest son~~ left everyone to bask in the aftermath.

Everyone had deemed that day a tragedy, some crying their hearts out for the country that they had seen explode, others silent as they packed their things and left the crater of what had once been a proud, strong country.

Well, not really everyone. Not to Tommy Innit, at least.

To Tommy Innit, that day had served as a reminder that he was truly expendable, for he was once again forgotten by those who were supposed to be his family.

His bitter admittance had hurt. 

Strange, why had it hurt? He had always known that he placed dead last when it came to the priority hierarchy within his family.

...No, it still had hurt because he had dared to hope for a difference. No matter how many times he's experienced it, no matter how long he has convinced himself of the fact, he held onto the slim probability for a change of heart, for a revelation to occur within his family. He himself was the only one to blame, setting himself up for failure with his own childish wishes. And obviously, when the inevitable, patronising truth was showcased in front of him, it had obviously left him with another crack in his heart. That's why it had hurt. So, so bad.

Later, in the silence of the night, gunpowder still potent in the air, Tommy Innit had made a promise to himself. To turn his failure into his redemption.

That night, silently, with tears pooled in his eyes but never, ever falling, he swore vengeance. Swore to go to war with everyone that has ever wronged him, and everyone that still dared to take advantage of him. You see...

**_Tommy Innit now has a goal._ **

After the fuckfest that went down in the Esempii and L'manburg, Tommy is a man _finally_ under his own control. He's freed from any and all responsibility that still tied him down to this damn place. No brothers to care for after they had succumbed to their respective madness, no green freak demeaning him and underestimating his abilities. No one is in charge of him, no one will be able to boss him around anymore. Sure, he may be vice president, but honestly, he could care less about what his role brings forth. It's obvious in the dirty looks that some of the citizens shoot at him when they think he's not watching, in the not very well hidden whispers that mock him and underestimate him. He's more or less used to it and it doesn't affect him anymore, in fact, it instead makes him more determined to make them eat their shit when they realise how awesome he is. Cat and Mellohi are cheering him on, encouraging him and supportive of the path he has chosen– their voices a stream of comfort in the midst of the spiteful rage swimming in his mind. Blood will be spilt by his hand, and he's gonna make sure to savour every single drop of it.

**—**

The sun's rays had just begun lighting up the prime path, signifying a fresh new day, and Tommy made sure to reign in his newly discovered bloodthirst. To start working towards his well-deserved revenge, he first had to get out of the godforsaken Esempii.

Now, do not be fooled by his public persona of a boisterous, irrational child as the true Tommy, for he has so many more layers to him than just an annoying, energized puppy. Privately, while he still is loud and cheery, he's also equal parts cunning and sly. He had purposefully hidden that part of him from the world, it was better to keep all your cards close to your chest for a fun game, after all, and he's done being vulnerable.

Tommy isn't someone who is clueless, isn't as naive as everyone had seemed to think he was. He had been involved in so much fighting and bloodshed from the delicate age of 10, practically been raised in it, and had relished in every fucking moment of it. He had been exposed to so many forms of betrayal, of utopian societies raised and nurtured by anarchy. It's taken up most of his childhood, obviously influencing him enough to make up who Tommy is at present. As per usual, people seemed to forget who his family members were, which honestly serves as a blessing in disguise this time, no matter how painful it means otherwise.

(But they were never his only influencers. He would never forget the chaos 2B2T and the Business Bay had brought into his life. The boys and the time he had spent with them, the good _and_ the bad, will always be held close to his heart. A reminder of simpler times, of happier memories, and of the people that hopefully still cared for him.)

He was tactical in plotting out his runaway and solo rebellion, making sure he's alone in his embassy, painstakingly searching everything to make sure he's not bugged before he begins his planning. He keeps up his old personality in the Esempii, feigning his mourn over the blown up land of L’manburg, even going as far as to be vulnerable enough for him to cry in another's arms so as to not expose any of his thoughts, his meticulous plans of his escape. Sure, he was already suspicious by nature, but he had just seen his 'father' stab his 'brother', and the Esempii apparently still had people who still had enough in them to pity him and even gave him space. It all had worked out in his favour, and his hard work has paid off as the dubious looks thrown his way develops into pity. Despite it all, Tommy couldn't help but be annoyed, seething at the knowledge of being remembered as a depressed veteran war soldier when he proceeds to vanish from the face of the Esempii.

He continues to build his towers, pulls silly pranks on the remaining residents of L'manburg that still lingered, and even attempts to salvage his relationship with most of them despite knowing full well that he would be leaving them in the dust. He had always liked tying up any and all loose ends he may have before going away. Besides, it was never going to get back to what it had been like before the revolution, their past that they share has become a distant memory, and it will always remain that way.

Though, while he may think as such, Cat and Mellohi clearly didn’t agree with him.

They still crave to be with Tubbo, to follow him into the woods and frolic after bees and petting stray dogs, much like when they were younger. They ache for him to be at his rightful place, by his side, for there was a carving of Tubbo permanently ingrained in his soul after all the time that they had spent attached to the hip. They weren’t supposed to be separated, hurting silently. No, they were supposed to be living in peace together, without a worry for silly wars and politics.

They plead to see Wilbur, for the man that he had been before he had lost his mind. All three of them had sobbed when his brother's ghost had appeared all cheerily, desperately grasping for a smidge of familiarity within the sudden stranger wearing his brother’s skin. They yearn to go back to simpler times, where their boy and his brother were happier, where they were able to sing together, play together, _hold each other_ like they had used to before all this shit had gone down. They had even cursed the way of the world, for taking away his big brother, the only one who had cared for him, and then almost immediately replacing him with a pathetic shell of what he had used to be.

With Technoblade they’re in equal parts of fury and agony. How dare he hurt their Tommy, betray him and break his fragile trust in him, casting him aside as if he was nothing more than a pesky bug in his way. He had just started to learn the love language of his older brother, had even planned to gift him with a small dagger that he had made from hand; a practical gift to thank him for sticking around, while simultaneously serving as a silent plea for him to not forget him again, to be able to rekindle their relationship and make up for the years they had lost. At the same time, they also realised that his estranged brother had never truly been on their side, or at least, not for the same ideals as their precious boy was. They should've seen it coming, warned their Tommy, but they both had been caught up in the heartwarming reunion of the two brothers to notice otherwise. They hurt, even more so, with the fact that they had bonded during their time in Pogtopia, that their shared addition of voices caused Tommy to finally have a resemblance shared with his brother. His brother had even begun sharing tips with him silently when Wilbur had another manic episode, so he could better understand and control the voices of his discs'. Their voices become thick with sorrow, wishing for the reason why his older brother always pushes him away.

And then there was Phil… Oh, dear old Philza Minecraft. ‘Angel of Death’. Popular, the winged fellow who has a tendency to go on _long_ journeys and leaving beautiful builds in his wake, to mark his place in the world. The same Philza Minecraft that is the forgetful father of his sons, biological or not, and was obvious in showing his favouritism on the days that he was home. Cat and Mellohi had raged for him, hurling insults at the man who had clearly failed his sons; out of his own selfish needs and desires.

_Theseus Innit hadn't always been Theseus Innit, after all. He had been Theseus Minecraft, once upon a time._

But of course, they also whine on his behalf, desperate for the father to show even a smidge of care, of worry, over his youngest son that was clearly suffering. Especially on the night of his dearest older brother's ~~murder~~ death, where Tommy had yelled his throat raw begging for his brother to return to him. They sobbed and clawed at his mind when they saw his father leaving with Techno, once again. 

**—**

_The cries of withers filled the air, and the explosions they launched sent harsh vibrations to the ground. He knows that he should be back on the battlefield, helping his friends, no, fellow citizens, in ridding the land of the monsters terrorising his country but Tommy's eyes were locked on to the figure of his brother, his limp body still slumped in his ~~murderer's~~ father's arms. There was so much blood, why weren't they patching him up? _

_Perched on the top of a building that was somehow still standing despite having a hole in a wall, Tommy had a clear view of Philza Minecraft and Wilbur Soot. An ugly, sour emotion begins to build in his chest, crawling and growing in his ribcage. The feeling only grew tenfold when Technoblade, the damn bastard that created the fucking withers in the first place, stood next to the pair. A conversation seemed to be had between the two still living soldiers, and while he observed them, Cat and Mellohi fill the silence in his head._

  
  


**why is he carrying wilby he** **_KILLED_ ** **HIM HE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM** **_HE_ ** **WAS THE ONE WHO** **_LEFT US-_ **

_he couldn't help but wail alongside cat, why would dad take away wilby away from tommy, why are they going away without him?_

**he's** ** _leaving_** **_again_** **but he's bringing Wilby with him and- oh. looks like the fucking traitor Technoblade is leaving with him. well of course he is, hasn't he always been the** ** _favourite_** **?**

_he shivers at the toneless voice of mellohi, and he grasps onto the last of his dignity, willing the angry tears that have welled up in his eyes away._

**whywhywhywhy why is it never us why is it always tech and wil but** **_never_ ** **us what are we doing** **_wrong-_ **

_he leaps off and begins to run, hidden under the cover of the dark, foggy night._

  
  


_He runs and runs and runs until he reaches his embassy, slamming his doors open without a care as he rushes in. Tears traitorously poured from his eyes and he collapses, body strewn on the ground while pained, broken keens leave his mouth. His body is numb as he holds onto himself, it's always been that way, innit? Tommy was destined to live a life in solidarity, having physical relationships was just never going to end well for him._

_That night had been the catalyst to what Tommy has since dubbed the Night of the Reckoning. That night, Cat and Mellohi came to a unanimous agreement after pacifying their boy; they both want their Tommy to be able to freely be himself again, unafraid of any repercussions. And it seems as though the only way that would be possible is if their songbird flies out of the clutches of the cursed land of the Esempii._

**—**

Tommy sighs, breaking out of his reverie. Now wasn't the time to be reminiscing, he needs to prepare himself.

He rummages through his somehow still standing embassy and finds a book and quill. Sitting on his bed, he makes himself comfortable by leaning against the headboard as he begins to jot down whatever it is he may need for his great runaway. After a solid hour of pondering as well as the few helpful quips that his discs give him in between their banter, the list ends up as such:

**BIG MAN'S TO-DO LIST!**

  * get full set of diamond armour and weapons, doesn't have to be enchanted
  * stock up on blocks, ores and food. gonna need to travel far (nether travel? we can't be tracked down)
  * clear ender chest, leave behind unneeded items
  * get new clothes. can't leave looking like i live in dirt ~~even though I kinda do~~
  * recover the discs, if not possible, destroy them. mellohi has said that although they aren't important, there could be the possibility of him being manipulated through the discs. not safe with anyone except himself.
  * drop by 2b2t before going further, gotta get old shulker boxes with the loot
  * … try and contact the bay. bad idea, but they might be potential allies (tentative, higher risk than reward)



A satisfied grin pulls on his lips as he allows the list to be ingrained in his mind. The list was short yet concise, most are logical approaches and Tommy could easily check them off after a week of solid, non-stop work. Sure, it meant that he would be even more exhausted than he has ever been due to the grinding that would be needed, and when he works even harder now he would probably be seen as suspicious. Ah, but who cares, he'll just say that he lost everything to his name during the war, which, honestly speaking, is the truth.

The last three were going to be much harder to pull off, though, and the very low success rate is worrying him.

He had silently decided that he would keep the discs in his ender chest, where no one could have access to them other than him, rather than throwing them into a pit of fire. Yeah, they may just be flimsy pieces of plastic to everyone else on the Esempii, but clearly, they were more than that.

For they are now discs that have grown sentient, from what had once been the carriers of melodies and memories, they have now evolved into the eccentric, annoying voices that are nestled comfortably in his mind. They've grown on him, having bonded in a way since their sudden appearance in Pogtopia- Technoblade had even managed to teach him how to suppress desires that voices usually came with during the rare times he was actually in the cold ravine.

Yet Tommy, who is forever a businessman at heart, had managed to form a mutual pact with them. It hadn't taken much for them to be swayed, really. He just had that effect on people. Cat and Mellohi now warn him of danger, pushing him back to the task at hand when he inevitably gets distracted all for the simple request of staying alive. After all, he had reasoned with them, without Tommy acting as their host, their anchor to the world, Cat and Mellohi would cease to exist, having lost meaning of their existence at all.

Entering the anarchy riddled land of 2B2T would be difficult solely for the fact that he does not have many allies there. Everyone went against each other unless they've made a business deal or a truce of sorts to ensure their own safety. Tommy's lack of allies hadn't bothered his ten-year-old self then, but now when he needs to sneak in to retrieve his old stash of items he definitely wishes he had been more proactive in seeking out partnerships. Besides that, he's sure there will be an increased population of people in 2B2T, he's heard of the ever-growing spread of anarchy to people during his travels, and without a doubt, there will be people targeting his back. Fuck, he needs to be solidly stacked up on armour and gapples before he can just barge into 2B2T. Maybe brew a few potions of invisibility as well just to be safe.

Tommy's shoulders slumped down, memories flooding his head as he gazes at the last bullet point. Mellohi had been the one to bring it up, but Cat was the one who wouldn't shut up about it until he had written it down in the list.

Business Bay. God, he hasn't heard that name in a long time.

The faction he had formed when he was 12, a good month or two before he turned 13, with his trusted friends that he had made during his time adventuring. He had regarded them as his pillars back then, while he who had lead them was their sun.

A bittersweet smile tugs on his lips as he reminisced of his time with the Bay. They've been through a lot, a faction that people seemed to think was doomed to fall and crumble since day one. Too bad for those assholes, everyone in his faction were all stubborn to a fault and hated to admit defeat. Hell, they had even fought against a god and spat on his battered down body in contempt. Tommy considered the Bay as his brothers, though not by blood, yet he had grown up with them and definitely felt more comfortable with them than his own actual family. Maybe a reunion with the Bay wouldn't be all that bad. He just had to figure out how he can contact all of them first before he heads off into the lands of his faction, inactive but still standing strong against enemies thanks to the rumours that still spread in hushed whispers of the god-killing faction.

Perhaps he can make the land thrive once again, and expand large enough to rival the Esempii. The businessman in him couldn't help sighing happily, conjuring ideas of how exactly he can do that, ranging from traditional mutual trade to the simpler, more aggressive approach of intimidation and threats.

The blonde's smile grows and his posture relaxes even more as more ideas form on their own, spiralling and varying in intent. While his discs voice their loud agreement to his future plans, he gets up from the bed and places his book of to-dos in his ender chest. Stretching his arms, he grabs his satchel, packs two iron pickaxes and a decent amount of carrots before he leaves his embassy. A cool breeze greets him, cooling his body down when he leaves the humid embassy, and the welcoming warmth of the sun rays highlight the determined glint in his eyes. He walks down the prime path, singing his anthem quietly as he walks in search of an unexplored cave system.

This Esempii is a mare's nest, he muses mentally, and everyone had been caught in the web of deceit and dissonance. It's only fitting that Tommy gives back what has been gifted to him, he's a gentleman, after all.

**—**

_Well, this place is true, and it holds a curse,_

_It takes what you love and makes you hurt._

_It’s my traumatising home; L’manburg._

**Author's Note:**

> yay, finally a new fic!!! i hope you guys enjoyed it:] comments&kudos appreciated <3


End file.
